Guess the Warrior Cat!
by Moonstar3636
Summary: I write a poem about a mystery Warrior Cat, and you guess in your review. I got the idea from clearflight, and I really like it, so I'm making my own fic!
1. Chapter 1: Uncertain Love

**Okay… I'm doing a poetry thingie where I write three poems about mystery warrior cats per chapter and readers guess who they are. I'll keep track of points: 2 points to the first person to get all the poems right and 1 point to the second person. The person with the most points at the end of the fic gets one last poem dedicated to any warrior cat they choose! I got the idea from clearflight's story Guess That Cat, so yeah, let's get started!**

I loved

He loved back

I died

He was crushed

I watched

As he loved

I cried

His love was

not I

I saw

It change

I hoped

in the stars

I hated

our fate

I broke

my promise

I died (again)

* * *

pelts shining at night

under the glow of the moon

silver perfection (sigh)

it was a journey

of ice and rock, but you, you

kept me together

plunging, plummeting

you left me for the stars (no)

I died too, for you

second waterfall

I couldn't save you, my love

but I did save her

* * *

He is two sides of a coin, changing

Evil and good, one is winning

Though shadows haunt from his past

The real solution, find success

It was heads when he saved his mentor

Tails when he dreamed of darkness before

Heads when he became leader

Tails- he thought true love a cheater

He embarked to save his near future

He killed to destroy his bad past

He knew but he still nutured

His Clan until his very last

**Review!**

**~ps**


	2. Chapter 2: Tough Choices

**Chapter 2 is here! I'm changing the rules, there will still be 3 poems per chapter, but you'll get points per cat instead of one chapter. One point will be awarded if you get an honorable mention, two if you get a cat right, and three if you're the first to get it. **

**The correct answers from last chapter were Spottedleaf, Crowfeather, and Bramblestar. I accepted Feathertail as Honorable Mention on the second poem.  
**

**1st Correct: ****Sandstorm0789**, IronChainDragon

**2nd Correct: ****Sandstorm0789**

**2nd Honorable: ****IronChainDragon**, **Shadowfur1017**, **bananalove123**

**3rd Correct: ****Sandstorm0789**, **IronChainDragon**

**Soooo, standings:**

**Sandstorm0789: 9 points**

**IronChainDragon: 5 points**

**Shadowfur1017: 1 point**

**bananalove123: 1 point**

Did I make the right choice?

I gave up so much

For love

Love

Life awaits

A change in path

Did I make the right choice?

My kit wasn't truly mine

Was he?

I

Loved

My adopted son more

Did I make the right choice?

I killed my kin- is he?

I saved my Clan

For

Another

I loved forbidden

Did I make the right choice?

It wasn't forbidden

Until I chose

choices

He killed my

Love, why did he?

Did I make the right choice?

Was it my will, or hers?

I chose right

I did

I had to

For the past and future

Did I make the right choice?

I loved the flames

I died by

Fire

I chose

The kit, not me

Did I make the right choice?

* * *

Some cats judge me fairly

Some cats think I'm deranged

Some cats just don't really care

Some just think I'm mouse-brained

Some cats are my Clanmates

Some cats really hate me

Some cats just ran away

Some cats never knew me

Some are holding a grudge

Some cats are so sorry

Some wonder what I did

Some think I chose poorly

Some cats are my nieces

Some cats are my nephews

Some bad things I regret

Some things I would still choose

* * *

Dripping blood/blood mixing

Sinking heart/heart shattering

Lives ending/ending love

No hope/hope gone

One path/path winding

Bad future/future, none

No ambition/ambition numb

Thunder, river/river, thunder

Only mother/mother gone

No father/father there

Mother dead/dead mother

Hunting crouch/crouch by river

Blue trees/brown stream

Prickling sun/sun so far

Many cats dying/dying young

Choose bad/bad choice

Choose good/good choice

Other choice/choice (mine)

**Too easy, too hard? Tell me in your reviews!**

**~ps**


	3. Chapter 3: Changing Evil

**Getting harder... I should update every Sunday and Wednesday, sometimes Saturday if I have time. **

**The correct answers from last chapter were Yellowfang, Ashfur, and Bluestar. Everyone who reviewed got the first one right, and no one got Ashfur right! Surprisingly, everyone guessed Leafpool for the second. I see where you're going, but Leafpool doesn't have nieces or nephews. **

**1st Correct: Everyone**

**2nd Correct: No One**

**3rd Correct: **

**TheCrazyMarshmellow, Waffle the Badger, UmbreonRocks, Shadowfur1017**

**Standings:**

**Sandstorm0789: 9 points**

**IronChainDragon: 5 points**

**Shadowfur1017: 5 points**

**TheCrazyMarshmellow: 5 points**

**Waffle the Badger: 3 points**

**UmbreonRocks: 2 points**

**bananalove123: 1 point**

The wind rustles the dark of night

Shadows loom over the heather

At night the wind howls in fright

As crimson rain is the weather

Wind has no friends and no rivals

For he barely exists at all

The faint breeze yearns for survival

He meets at the black oak for brawls

His pelt is the feathers of night

His eyes are as clear as the lake

They narrow often in anger

I should know, I am his mother.

* * *

I was always DESTINED

To follow the path of EVIL

That's what I THINK

Because of my ANCESTRY

I've been LURED  
Into a TRAP

Of the deadliest KIND

My heart says YES

But my AMBITION

Continues to REFUSE

I love ANOTHER

Who is more like FAMILY

She's in my Clan

But the OTHER

is my SAVIOR

She can lead me to LIGHT

The other is DARKNESS

More like my KIND  
But do I HAVE

To ACCEPT  
My DESTINY?

Can I walk a PATH  
Of GOODNESS?

I CAN  
I CAN'T

I don't KNOW

But who do I NEED?

Who do I LOVE?

* * *

Successor to the trees

Mentor to the sky

Only given eight

Instead of nine

Fair and kind

Brave and wise

Led his Clan

Until his demise

Watched from the stars

Prophesized

Golden pelt

Walking the skies

**Answer these questions in your review for 1 point each!**

**1) According to Cherith Baldry, one of the Erins, what would Ravenpaw's warrior name be?**

**2) How many nieces/nephews does Ashfur have?**

**3) What was Tallstar's nickname?**

**4) How many consecutive ThunderClan medicine cats have had a forbidden love?**

**5) According to the Erins, why did Honeyfern die?**

**6) According to the Erins, why did Spottedleaf die twice?**

**7) Who gave Bramblestar his lives? (2 points for correct order)**

**8) What book succeeds "The Last Hope"?**


	4. Chapter 4: A Sacrifice

**Great job, everyone!**  
**The correct answers for the poems were Nightcloud, Tigerheart, and Sunstar. No one got the second one, you all said Lionblaze, for some reason. I see why, but Lionblaze has no evil kin, and he never really loved two cats at the same time.** **The answers to the trivia are: **

**Ravenwing  
9: Leafpool, Squirrelflight, Ferncloud's seven kits  
Wormcat  
5: Spottedleaf (Firestar), Yellowfang (Raggedstar), Cinderpelt (Firestar again), Leafpool (Crowfeather), Jayfeather (Half Moon)  
To get deathberries in camp for Hollyleaf to threaten Leafpool  
So Firestar didn't have to choose between Spottedleaf and Sandstorm in StarClan  
Firestar, Goldenflower, Bluestar, Mousefur, Lionheart, Ferncloud, Cinderpelt, Feathertail, Ravenpaw  
Bramblestar's Storm and/or Dovewing's Silence**

**Poems:**

**1st Correct: Everyone**

**2nd Correct: No One**

**3rd Correct:Waffle the Badger, Shadowfur1017**

**Standings:**

_**Shadowfur1017: 17 points**_

_**Waffle the Badger: 17 points**_

**Sandstorm0789: 9 points**

**IronChainDragon: 5 points**

**TheCrazyMarshmellow: 5 points**

**UmbreonRocks: 2 points**

**bananalove123: 1 point**

I was a boulder, solid and unmoving.

I cracked, everything I relied on crumbled.

I fell apart in a pool of my mistakes.

I was now a shadow, unnoticed.

I lurked unnoticed, but still affecting my world.

I whispered in the ears of my kin.

I was now a trickle of water, flowing.

I was finally accepted, in the eyes of my ghost.

I loved him, my savior, my spirit.

I was a strong limb, shaking but holding on.

I protected those I care about from predators.

I was willing to fall for the greater good.

I am a warrior, and I am dead.

* * *

We did everything together

My sister and I

We disagreed on some things

But they passed by

We always shared everything

Including our name

Kit, paw, fur

They were the same

Our kin didn't care

When our mother passed

My sister broke down

She was killed by a medicine cat

A warrior, I got a mate

After our kit was born

I accepted fate

The father was ambitious

Bloodthirsty

My sister gave up all

For the Clan's safety

* * *

After the wily fox, the clouds covered all that was broken

But then the clouds parted, and the shards of a Clan

Were revealed to all

The patches helped the clouds through everything

So did the sharp teeth, and the fast wind

It wasn't enough

The third second of the shortest first of the fourth clan

The clouds did not last long enough to save them

Who are the clouds?

**Trivia!**

**1) Who is Sedgewhisker's mentor?**

**2) Who gives Raggedstar, Brokenstar, Tallstar, Bluestar, Leafstar, and Firestar their last lives? (different cats, 1 pt each)**

~ps


End file.
